


Learning how to hunt

by fluffy8uns



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Feral Behavior, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Killing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy8uns/pseuds/fluffy8uns
Summary: It was a bright day on the valley. Moomin had asked his dear friend to show him the best hunting spots near after he’d mentioned it a few times. He asked because he wanted to know his friend better, not because he actually knew how to hunt. Now Snufkin was trapped with the roundest predator on the whole world.Just some casual murder for a feral AU of mine!





	Learning how to hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Liked the idea, wrote it in like one hour. Might turn it into a series if anyone likes it.

It was a bright day on the valley. Moomin had asked his dear friend to show him the best hunting spots near after he’d mentioned it a few times. He asked because he wanted to know his friend better, not because he actually knew how to hunt. Now Snufkin was trapped with the roundest predator on the whole world. One that didn’t know how to hunt. He found it amusing, and he’d made some progress putting some tips on the troll’s head. So far Snufkin caught one bird and one rat, a squirrel Moomin found by himself after he showed him how to sneak and and a big creep that was also his find. So far, Snufkin had organized all the dead prey on a neat pile by the side of his bag. They were having a good time.  
“Show me your fangs!” Snufkin said for what was the third time on the last hour. So far, teaching Moomin how to hunt and be a decent predator hasn’t given any results at all. The troll’s mouth had teeth just as round as the rest of him. He was friend-shaped, even though he was supposed to be a predator. Moomin tried one last time, with a ridiculously cute “Rawr” to go with it. They both laughed, except for the creature Snufkin held tightly on his hands. That explains why Pappa usually hunts with his gun instead of his own hands. He finds it hilarious how even teetee-woo has more teeth on his mouth than him!  
“Well, that just won’t do.” He said as he handed him the pocket knife he trusted so much. “Gotta go for the neck, with a swift cut, like this.” He put the creep they’d caught together a while ago in front of Moomin so he could watch it, and straightened its neck to show him exactly where to go. The creep was pleading softly under his breath, but that didn’t stop him from biting anyway right on the jugular of the poor animal. Blood dropped from the Mumrik’s chin, staining his coat.  
“Just where I went to. That’s the fastest and painless place.” He gave the dead creep for Moomin to put on their little hunt pile.  
“Are you sure those aren’t of the intelligent kind?” Moomin looked sadly at the dead creep on top of the squirrels and rats they caught earlier.  
“Well, creeps are. It just happened that you managed to caught one, and we won’t put it to waste”  
“But don’t you have a creep friend?”  
“Well, that one wasn’t my friend.”  
Moomin chuckles. Pappa never taught him how to hunt like this! It was fun.  
“Can we look for the ones that don’t scream next time? I wouldn’t like to eat things that cry.”  
“Of course, i usually go for these anyway.”  
Snufkin loved how he could teach Moomin how to do new things, just like he’d one day teach his dear woodies when he happens to cross their path again, if they ever get tired of stolen beans. Things he’d learned by himself, that he could teach like a cat mom would! It was so silly to think of it that way, yet so fun.  
“Alright. Sprinting, catching, killing. Your turn now. Let us find something for you.”  
They left the bag and the hunt alone for now. Who would steal from Snufkin, anyway? Many creatures liked him, and the ones who didn’t were because they were afraid. He cleaned the blood from his mouth to lessen the smell, and led the way to find whatever little critter they stumble upon. Moomin made a muffled noise, and grabbed him by the back of his scarf.  
“Look!” He whispered, pulling him close and pointing to some sort of guinea pig drinking from a pond.  
“Good. You go.” Snufkin pushed lightly so Moomin would get going. He looked back to him slightly worried that he won’t do good, but Snufkin was already nowhere to be seen.  
And so he went. Stalking with his quiet, soft feet was easier than he thought, and being careful not to scare the fat little animal in front of him came naturally. He really was doing it. He was REALLY doing it, for real. He could feel the breathing of his tiny prey, and so he stopped his, and… Went for the neck!  
Or he at least tried to. He’d slashed the animal on the neck, but was still very much alive and screaming in pain. He panicked. Snufkin was still nowhere to be seen.  
“Oh shush, you! Come back here!”  
He chased it for a while, going deeper into the forest, leaving a trail of blood behind. Luckily it wasn’t his! It took a good while until his prey had become weaker due to the blood loss. He jumped on its back and shoved it down by the neck (He felt something breaking under his legs, but that was probably the leg of the poor creature that couldn’t lift him, or maybe a rib), giving the final slash on the already wounded animal.  
There it was. His first catch by his feet. The adrenaline flowing through his body felt amazing and, hell, he'd definitely need a good bath to take the bloodstains out of his fur.  
And then he heard some noise from behind him, and pointed the knife to whatever it was. It was Snufkin, clapping, but he automatically froze in place.  
“Be careful with that”  
He lowered the knife and folded it back.  
“Well, at least it’s not a gun this time” Moomin chuckled. That's another story for another time, but Snufkin wasn't very amused at the commentary, and promptly ignored it.   
“You know you should wash the knife before you do that, don't you?”  
“Ah, good to know.”  
“Nice catch by the way! Let's go back to your house so Moominmamma can make this into a soup!”  
“Great idea. I'm starving!”  
And they went back to their little prey pile. So many of them for just the first try! Seems like Moomin is a natural, after all! They went back home smiling, even though they'd get a sermon from getting so dirty from Mamma. It was really fun, and Moomin would definitely try it again.


End file.
